


it's not gay if you're being mind controlled

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Reverse Het, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska finds a way to manipul8 humans, or at least their bodies, without putting them to sleep. She uses it to have some fun with John and Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not gay if you're being mind controlled

John felt a dull throb in his head as his head moved on its own, pushing up and down on Vriska’s throbbing blue bone bulge, leaking cerulean fluid into his mouth. Vriska was straddled over his torso, not touching John’s head or even moving her hips as he sucked on her length, and she grinned as her eyes twitched with psychic exertion. “It’s so gooooooood, isn’t it, John?” she moaned as she ran her hands over his muscular chest. “I can’t read your mind, but I can tell Tavros is loving it.”

Tavros was behind Vriska on the bed, his face between John’s spread legs as he took the human’s cock in and out of his mouth. The male troll’s mouth was hot and wet around him, and as they moved their heads in unison, John could tell that Vriska was controlling the two of them. He moaned around Vriska’s girth, his vocal chords the only thing he could really control, and the blueblood looked down at him sympathetically.

“What’s that, John? You want more?” His arms lifted around him, wrapping around Vriska to grab at her butt, and John gagged as he pulled her hips forward, forcing the full eight-inch length of her swollen cock into his throat. He continued to move her hips, plunging her shaft in and out of him at a rapid pace, and Vriska moaned loudly. “Fuuuuuuuuck, it’s so good!” she cried, throwing her head back and whipping her hair over her shoulders. Tavros moved at the new accelerated pace as well, rabidly deepthroating John’s dick as it twitched in the brownblood’s mouth, leaking precum down his throat.

As Tavros continued to slobber over his shaft, John felt his orgasm approaching. With his movements on Vriska’s bulge continuing without his input. he let out a muffled groan, and his cock pulsed in Tavros’ mouth, filling it with one jet after another of sticky white cum. Tavros dutifully slurped it down as his controlled motions continued, and Vriska grinned down at John and chuckled. She wrapped her hands around the back of his head, then suddenly pushed her hips forward, making John gag as she fucked his mouth. Her thrusts were short and desperate, and she grunted breathlessly as she neared her finish. Finally, she let out a loud moan, and her bulge erupted in John’s mouth, making him gag loudly as his throat was filled with a massive load of thick cerulean genetic material. Vriska handled the release for him, making him swallow it down as she continued bucking her hips against his face, and he could hear his stomach grumbling as it was filled with her heavy material.

Her orgasm finally died down, and Vriska slowly pulled her length out of John’s mouth, a string of blue cum connecting the two as she climbed off of him, kneeling at his side. At the same time, Tavros removed himself from John’s cock and climbed up around his other side. “That was good, John,” Vriska said, licking her lips, “but now comes the _really_  fun part.”

With Vriska’s control briefly lifted, he swallowed down the rest of Vriska’s fluids in his mouth, looking at her curiously. “What fun part?” he asked, and she answered by having Tavros grab him by the shoulders, flipping the two of them over so John was on top of him, the human’s semi-flaccid cock rubbing against Tavros’ fully erect bone bulge.

“The part where you fuck me, duuuuuuuuh!” Tavros said in a distinctly non-Tavros cadence, and the dull throb in John’s head resumed as his hips began to move, sliding his shaft along Tavros’ impressive length, the brownblood’s shaft at least nine inches long compared to John’s six.

Even as his cock began to harden once more, John was feeling some trepidation. “Vriska, I don’t know about this. I mean… he’s a guy.”

“Who cares about that, John?” Vriska said with her own mouth, crawling around behind John on her knees, leaning over him to press her bare chest against his back. “What matters is that is mouth was hot, wet, and tight, and his nook will be hotter, wetter, and tighter.”

John looked down at Tavros, the troll biting his lip as a brown blush crossed his cute cheeks, and his fit chest heaving as it glistened with sweat, and John gulped, making no protest as Vriska moved his hips back for him. His tip was pressed against Tavros’ nook, and with a single thrust, the full length of his cock was thrust into the troll’s nook. John moaned loudly as his movements continued, his balls slapping against Tavros’ hips with each thrust, and Vriska chuckled from behind him. “See? It’s great, isn’t it?” she asked, pressed firmly against him with each thrust.

Her bulge was hard and slick with her juices between the cheeks of John’s ass, and as his hips moved, he felt it sliding slowly down his crack, the tip pressing against his anus. “Vriska, wait,” he slurred through lips half his own, but each pull of his hips pushed his ass harder against Vriska’s cock, and with a few more movements, the tip penetrated his asshole. John groaned loudly as Vriska set into a rhythm, driving him deeper into Tavros’ nook as she fucked his ass, and Tavros’ bulge dribbled brown precum onto his stomach with each thrust.

“Yessssssss, your ass feels so good, John,” Vriska moaned as she drove her shaft deeper into John’s tight ass.

He continued to groan as Vriska controlled his body in more ways than one. “Vriska, this is…”

Vriska look down at him expectantly. “This is what, John?”

“…kind of gay.”

Vriska let out a loud laugh. “So what? You want it to be _more_  gay? Well, have it your way!” Before John could protest, he felt Tavros wrapping his arms around John’s neck and pulling him into a fierce kiss. John cried out briefly, but his noises were cut off by Tavros’ tongue thrashing in his mouth. Vriska took control, moving John’s tongue to match the troll’s motions, and as his chest slid against Tavros’, and his stomach rubbed against the brownblood’s bulge, he felt himself melting into the kiss despite himself. Vriska was fully inside of his ass now, sending ripples through his plush cheeks as she drove the tip of her swollen cock against John’s prostate, and each thrust pushed John’s cock into the wet heat of Tavros’ sopping nook.

With Tavros’s tongue in his mouth and Vriska’s bulge in his ass, John reached his orgasm once more, moaning into Tavros’ mouth as his dick pulsed inside of the troll’s nook, filling it with another thick deposit of his cum. As John emptied into him, Tavros came as well, his throbbing member spilling sticky brown fluids onto his chest, smearing against John’s as the two continued making out. Moaning at the sight of the two of them, Vriska moaned loudly as her own climax came, and her bone bulge throbbed inside of John’s asshole, filling his rectum with even more of her thick cerulean genetic material. John groaned as his ass was stretched out by the sheer volume of her load, feeling it dragging out his orgasm as it burst against his prostate, milking a few more spurts of semen into Tavros’ overflowing nook.

As their orgasms subsided, Vriska slowly extracted her bulge from John’s ass, and as she released her control on both of them, John pulled away from Tavros’ mouth, gasping for air. The two boys locked eyes for a moment, cheeks darkly flushed and breath heavy, before they both looked away in embarrassment. John pulled his own cock out of Tavros’ nook, dripping with brown fluids, and Tavros shuddered at the sudden emptiness.

There was a long silence before Tavros finally spoke up. “Hey, Vriska.”

“Yes, Tavros?” Vriska asked, leaning around John to look at him.

“Could John and I, um… switch places?”

Vriska chuckled. “Of course, Tavros.” John began to protest, but the blueblood took control of his body once more, and he could do nothing as Tavros flipped both of them over. As he lay on his back on the bed, he felt his legs spreading, and Tavros grabbed his thighs, pushing up to slide his still-erect bulge against John’s ass. Vriska got on her knees behind the male troll, sliding her own shaft against Tavros’ ass, and as Tavros pressed the tip of his cock to John’s ass, the human’s thoughts didn’t matter anymore. What mattered was that his mouth was hot, wet, and tight, and his asshole would be hotter, wetter, and tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
